Obstáculos
by Samantta Hyuuga
Summary: Elas já passaram muitos obstáculos em sua vida ninja, em um deles sua amizade parou, mas agora, talvez, pode seguir em frente, ignorando os obstáculos.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que digam que plagiei vou avisar: Esta História encontrasse primeiramente postada no Anime Spirit, eu sou a unica dona dela e o perfil .br/samanttahyuuga é MEU. Então não percam tempo me denuciando.

AVISO: Naruto não pertence a mim, pois se fosse meu estaria cheia de SasuIno.

Capítulo 1

Hoje, concerteza, é o dia mais bonito do ano. E o que melhor para fazer em um dia assim do que ficar com sua melhor amiga? Simplesmente, não a nada melhor.

Parei de admirar a bela paisagem do céu pela minha janela, e me dirigi ao banheiro para poder fazer minhas necessidades diária. Feito elas, saio do banheiro com uma toalha em torno do meu corpo e pego uma das roupas que minha mãe escolheu em cima da cama. Para quem tem oito anos, eu era muito dependente da escolha da minha mãe, não que eu queira, mas sabe, mãe é mãe. Tomei o meu café da manhã, me despedi dos meus pais e fui direto para a casa da minha melhor amiga, Ino.

Depois de mais ou menos 15 minutos de caminhada, com direito a parada em lojas de brinquedos, chego a casa dela.

Toc Toc

"Sim...?" Disse Inoichi Yamanaka, pai de Ino "Ah Sakura, Estava indo procurar você agora!"

"Procurar-me?" Perguntei a ele

"Sim. Eu queria saber se você sabe onde minha princesa está?" Perguntou ele com os olhos de preocupação "Ela não voltou para casa faz 3 horas e pensei que você saberia onde ela está"

"Desculpa Sr Yamanaka, mas eu não sei onde ela está. Eu vim para chamar ela para brincar" Falei tristemente "O Sr sabe de algo que faria ela sair de casa?" Perguntei

"Bem, acho provavelmente ela deve está com o Sasuke" Disse ele com a mão fechada no queixo, como se estivesse pensando "Já fui ao hospital, a casa dele, no parque, em todos os lugares, mas não a encontro!" Disse em desabafo

"Por que ela iria atrás do Sasuke-kun?" Indaguei

"Eles são muito amigos, e ela ficou preocupada com ele" Disse Inoichi

"Por que ela ficaria preocupada com ele?" Perguntei com voz doce

"A família dele foi morta ontem à noite" Falou um pouco triste

"Bem, acho melhor procura-la. Até mais Sr Yamanaka!" Me despedi e fui embora

...

Amigos? Como Ino-chan e Sasuke-kun podem ser amigos?

**Você não vê? ELA QUER ROUBAR ELE DE NÓS!CHA!**

A Ino-chan nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Ela nunca se mostrou interessada por ele

**ELA FINGIA NÃO ESTÁ INTERESSADA POR ELE. ERA O PLANO DELA!**

Que plano?

**Como você é ingênua. Está tão na cara: ELA QUERIA-NOS APUNHA-LÁ PELAS COSTAS!**

Eu não sei por que ouço você. A Ino é minha melhor amiga e ela nunca faria nada disso comigo. Provavelmente ela se preocupou com ele só para saber se ele estava bem, para que eu não ficasse triste

**E como você explica o amigo que o pai dela disse?**

O pai dela deve ter se enganado

**Pois eu continuo achando que ela só quer roubar nosso Sasu-kun de nós!**

Pense o que quiser. Eu vou confiar na minha amiga!

...

Estava consumado. Quando o pai dela disse que eles eram muito amigos ele não havia se enganado. Ele só errou em uma coisa. Eles eram mais que amigos...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_ I n o P O V _

Capítulo 2

O dia de hoje está lindo. Com pássaros a cantar, um céu limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem atrapalhando a vista do céu azul, pessoas de todos os tipos e lugares a andar alegremente pelas ruas. Konoha era a cidade mais bela e feliz do país do fogo.

Mas, porque será que mesmo com a visão desta alegre cidade eu não me sinto feliz? É como se algo faltasse, ou... quem sabe...alguém.

"**Deixa de ser boba Ino, é claro que nada está faltando, isso é maluquice da sua cabeça" **

Mas e se...

"**Ino concentre-se. Ok? Nada está faltando, ouviu? Nada. N-A-D-A"**

Você está certa, quer dizer, eu estou certa. Acho que vou visitar a Sakura, talvez seja isso que esteja faltando.

Saí de perto da janela e foi me arrumar para ir à casa da Sakura. Quando já havia me arrumado, desci as escadas para comer o café da manhã.

"Kaa-san, a comida já está pronta?" perguntei indo em direção a cozinha

"Falta só fazer as panquecas. Quer me ajudar?" sem precisar falar mais nada, peguei meu banquinho, coloquei o avental e comecei a preparar a massa das panquecas. Modéstia parte, eu tenho um talento natural para cozinhar. Depois de quase 30 minutos, terminamos de fazer as panquecas.

"Pronto filha, terminamos. Daqui a pouco seu pai acorda para nós comermos o café da manhã" Disse minha mãe. Minha Kaa-san era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existe no mundo. Não porque ela não me batia quando eu fazia algo errado, ou porque ela me dava dinheiro para Sakura e eu comprarmos roupas e brinquedos novos... na verdade, por isso também, mas principalmente porque ela me entendia, éramos como melhores amigas. Eu não sei como viveria sem ela. Nada contra meu pai claro, é que ele age apenas como... como um homem!

"Inoko, querida, o café está pronto?" Disse meu pai descendo as escadas, bocejando de cansaço

"Sim, Inoichi, já está" Disse Inoko. Logo depois nos sentamos e comemos silenciosamente, ou quase silenciosamente, já que, afinal, somos os Yamankas, mais conhecidos como 'os bocas-grandes'.

Depois que terminei fui escovar meus dentes e após voltei para a cozinha

"Kaa-san, posso ir na casa da Sakura-chan?" Perguntei

"Só se fizer um favor para mim" Disse ela terminando de colocar uma fita envolta de um arranjo floral "Entregue essas flores lá no hospital para uma pessoa chamada Makito. O marido dela pediu um arranjo especial, pois ela está em seus últimos dias de vida" Assenti com a cabeça, peguei o arranjo e sai.

...

"Aqui estão suas flores senhor, espero que Kami-sama seja bom e ajude sua esposa" lhe entreguei as flores e me dirigi à saída do hospital

"Como será que está o garoto?" Uma senhora perguntou para outra mulher

"Não sei. Deve estar muito triste com esse desastre" a outra mulher disse

"É, e para piorar as coisas, ele foi o único que sobreviveu" completou a senhora

Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha. Eles não podem está falando de...

"Pobre Uchiha. Eu não desejaria isso nem para o meu pior inimigo" a outra mulher concordou

O medo corria por todo meu corpo e eu, gaguejando, acabei perguntando

" D-de quem as s-senhoras estão fa-falando?" Indaguei

"Como não sabes meninas? Estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke!" falou a senhora

"S-sasuke?"perguntei

"Claro! De quem mais seria? O Uchiha teve toda sua família morta pelo seu irmão essa manhã" esclareceu a outra mulher

Meu coração parou. Não podia ser verdade...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

(Ino POV)

...

Desde que eu nasci, eu sempre convivi com Sasuke e sua família, mas são poucas as pessoas que sabem disso. Os Uchiha eram como uma segunda família para mim. Nossos pais eram muito chegados. Minha mãe e Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke, eram muito amigas, mais até que Sakura e eu, elas eram quase como irmãs. Já nossos pais, eu diria que tinham uma relação _bem_ diferente. Acho que isso era o resultado de quando dois grandes egocêntricos tentam serem amigos. Sasuke e eu constantemente brigávamos por coisas fúteis, como quando eu disse a ele o quão perfeito Itachi é, como suave era sua pele, ou como forte ele era... ai ai, Itachi era um homem perfeito: Lindo, inteligente, forte, doce... Sasuke odiava quando eu falava dele. Ele tinha um misto de inveja e admiração pelo irmão. Sasuke amava seu irmão, e Itachi amava ele também. Mas agora tudo isto está acabado, não haveria panquecas aos sábados, exclusivamente preparadas por Mikoto-san; Não haveria mais discussões entre nossos pais; Não haveria a noite de compras com Uruchi-san; Não haveria mais travessuras na banca de Teyaki-sama; Sasuke não mais reclamaria de quantas vezes Itachi prometeu treina-lo e não cumpriu; Não haveria mais nada, apenas cinzas.

Não conseguia saber se a dor maior era da perda das pessoas que um dia me fizeram feliz, ou por ser traída por alguém que amava. Ou... quem sabe... por que a pessoa que mais me alegrou, apoiou, e que me fez superar vários obstáculos agora não passa de cascos. Cacos de um coração que um dia tivera tudo, e que agora lhe sobrou nada.

...

Procurei-o por todo o hospital, mas quando cheguei ao quarto dele vi que havia fugido, fato que não me surpreendeu muito já que não é a primeira vez que isso ocorre. Passei horas atrás deles, ou talvez minutos, pois não tenho muito senso de tempo. Fui à academia, ao parque, na banca de rámen, na loja de armas, na praça, no cemitério [Kami-sama me livre, mas nunca se sabe], fui a todos os lugares e nada. Onde diabos ele está? Pense Ino, pense... qual o lugar que você iria se estivesse na situação dele?hm... Claro! O lago Uchiha!Como não pensei antes? Ele sempre que brigava com o Itachi ia para lá.

Corri o mais rapidamente que pude. Ele precisava de mim, sentia isso. Embora brigássemos direto, ele era um irmão para mim. Fiz com a Sakura o que ele fez por mim uma vez. Sinto que preciso retribuir de alguma forma. Será que a Sakura se sente assim também?

Cheguei ao lago, um dos mais belos em todo país do fogo, e encontrei-o. Ele socava fortemente o chão, resmungando algo. Aproximei-me lentamente dele.

"Sasuke eu..." comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu friamente

"Você O quê? Sente pena de mim?" Cuspiu as palavras, com ênfase no O

"eu..." interrompida novamente

"Senti pena não vai trazer eles de volta" Disse mais asperamente. Seus olhos estavam inchados, provavelmente passara a noite toda chorando. Percebi também que tenha vários machucados pelo corpo, mas nada que preocupasse

"Eu sei que é difícil Sasuke..." Tentei argumentar com ele, mas ele só me interrompeu mais uma vez

"O que você sabe Ino? O QUE VOCÊ SABE? VOCÊ VIU SUA FAMÍLIA SER MORTA PELO SEU IRMÃO? VOCÊ SABE O QUE É PERDER A TODOS QUE VOCÊ AMA? VOCÊ SABE O QUE ESTAR SOZINHO?" Nesse momento seu sharingan se ativou e uma onda de medo perpassou pelo meu corpo. Não aguentando, desmoronei no chão e pus-me a chorar. Ele ficou chocado com isso, pois demorou a falar "I-ino porque está chorando? Eu...me desculpa, sei que você não tem culpa, eu...Ino, olhe para mim" Levantou meu rosto até que seus meus olhos estivessem diretamente nos seus "...para de chorar. Quem era para estar chorando sou eu!" Tentou me ajudar

"Choro pois sei que você não fará mais isso" abracei ele "Me desculpa Sasuke por não entender sua dor, me desculpa por não poder te ajudar, por ser uma criança tola"("Você não é tola" sussurrou)Ele retribuiu o abraço

Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados, até que ele se pronunciou "Ele vai pagar Ino..." Olhei para ele surpresa "Ele vai pagar por fazer você chorar"

...


End file.
